Framed
by darknite47
Summary: When Max, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge get framed for terrible crimes, they all get sent to the School. They're going to try their hardest to break out and get justice But along the way, will the jailbirds turn into lovebirds? FAX and NIGGY!
1. Chapter 1

******Hi! It's my first Maximum Ride fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

Chapter 1- Red Heads Lie

**MPOV**

Normally, I'm at my house on Saturday nights. My parents are always attempting to do these really dumb scientific things. My older brother, Ari, is always out with his stupid friends doing stupid things, and my little sister, Ella, was at a birthday party. And you might be thinking, why don't I hang out with my friends. Simple. I have none.

I have never had any friends. I'm not popular at school, which is a good thing, 'cause in my school, you're considered popular if you wear dresses that I consider to be really tight shirts. So basically, you have to be a slut. And, yeah, that's not me. I'm more of that tomboy type. You know, the girl in the corner who wears jeans and plain T-shirts. But I'm not a geek that has geek friends. I have no friends. _Comprende? _Good.

So I was sitting on my leather couch in the family room watching SpongeBob. I know what you're thinking. Why the hell would a 17-year-old girl be watching SpongeBob? I really had no idea. But it wasn't as bad as you think. So I was just chilling on my couch, drinking a Dr. Pepper, watching SpongeBob like I normally do, when the doorbell rang. I went to open the door.

"Lissa?" I asked, confused. Lissa was one of those popular girls I was talking about. In fact, she's the queen bee. So why was she at my door?

"Hi Max! Why are you home on a Saturday? Watching…SpongeBob?" She asked, looking genuinely confused.

" Because I felt like it," I replied.

" Well, how would you like it if you could hang out with me tonight. Just the two of us?" She offered, smiling.

" What's in it for me?" I asked, suspicious.

" We could go shopping!" She exclaimed perkily.

" No," I replied. Shopping and me don't mix.

" Come on! We could buy you some new… boots? Or do you prefer jeans?" She asked.

" No thanks, Lissa. I don't like shopping," I politely declined.

"Come on! Isn't it Ella's birthday tomorrow? I bet you need to buy her something," She said. Crap, she was right.

" I did buy her something," I lied.

" Oh yeah, what?" She asked skeptically.

" Ummm… that new pair of high heels everybody's talking about." I lied.

" Uh-huh. Sure you did. So, shall we go to my car, or do you want to take yours?" She asked. I guess she was right. It was Ella's 14th birthday. If I don't get her something, I am dead. I gave in.

" Let's take yours," I replied, defeated.

" Yay!" She squealed. God, her perkiness is disgusting. Maybe she'll shut up in the car.

" Are we there yet?" I asked, for the 15th time. It's been 20 minutes, and we still weren't at the mall.

" We'll be there in 5 more minutes," She replied.

" So Lissa," I asked, " why did you invite me to come shopping with me. We're not even friends?"

" Well, I always see you at school, and you seem like you're always lonely. So, I decided to risk my social status to be friends with you. But I'm such a nice person, so I'm fine with it. In fact, I'm positive that by Monday, you'll be as popular as me. Maybe even more popular then me," She replied.

" That's really nice of you… I think," I say, with a faint smile. I'm still really confused, but I stay quiet.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm sure I'm not gonna be unpopular. Oh look at that! We're here!" She says.

We walk into the mall, that looks really empty. _What time is it? _I checked my watch. It was almost 10:30.

"When does the mall close?" I ask her.

" At 12:00," She says. Wow. Big mall.

" So, where are we going to shop at?" I asked.

" I guess Abercrombie & Fitch. I've heard her talking about wanting this dress," Lissa replies.

We walked up the stairs. Lissa didn't walk to take the elevator because she wanted to maintain her "figure." We walked past Aeropostale, Hollister, Justice, and a bunch of other girlie shops, and they were all shutting down.

" Are you sure the mall closes at 12:00? 'Cause lots of the shops are shutting down?" I questioned.

" Yeah. I'm positive. And even if we're late, my dad owns this shop, so I can come and go as I please. It's cool," She says. Whoa. How rich is her dad? I mean, I'm sort of rich too, because my parents are scientists. But they haven't even invented anything.

" That must be nice. Owning a store," I say.

" Yeah," She mumbles. We had a comfortable silence. We were finally there. Wow. It was a really big store.

" Now, what do you think you should buy for Ella?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. I was mainly searching for a short, sparkly, pink dress. Finally, I found one.

" Hey Lissa. Do you think Ella will like it?" I asked.

" Yeah. It's pink, and it's sparkly. She will love it.

" Cool," I said, walking up to the place you buy the stuff. I don't remember what it's called.

" Hey Max. Don't pay. I'll just tell Dad that a friend took it. He won't mind," She says nonchalantly.

" Thanks," I say grinning. I walked out of the store; happy I got Ella a gift. But the second I set my foot outside of the store, alarms started blaring, and a bunch of security guards came running towards me.

" What's your name, Ma'am?" a guard asked me.

"Max. Maximum Ride, to be exact," I replied with a smile, masking my confusion.

" Well, Max, you're under arrest," He said.

" Wh-what? No, you don't get it. You see that girl over there? You know with the red hair? Well, her dad owns Abercrombie & Fitch, and she said she would pay for it, so it's cool," I reply. Two of the guards walked up to Lissa, while two stayed guarding me.

" Is this true Ma'am?" the guard asked. I waited for Lissa to defend me, but instead, I heard this.

" That girl with the brown hair? Nope. Never have seen her before now," She lied.

" What? Lissa, you were the one who drove me here. Why are you lying?" I asked, enraged. I trusted that girl. I really did.

" What are you talking about? I have never seen you before in my life! All I know about you is that you tried to get away with stealing from my Daddy's store," She replied, her face showing a confused mask. I was furious, and I struggled to break out of the guards grasp to beat the crap out of her, but they were too strong. I was taken into a police car, and as I was driven away from that mall, I knew one thing; I'm so grounded.

"Maximum Ride, May I know why the police have escorted you to our house?" Oh crap. We were at my doorstep, and my whole family was there. And the lady who asked that question was my dear mother. She would freak if she thought I stole something.

Before I could say anything, the guards walked my whole family through what "happened." I looked at my family. My parents were shocked and angry, Ella was giving me a sympathetic look, and Ari just smirked. I started listening to the guard again. I think he was almost done.

" –And since Max has broken the law, she must be punished. So we are sending her to the School. It's a juvenile correctional facility. She can't go to jail, seeing that she's only 17," the guard said; ending his long, lie of a story.

" How long will she be at the School," My dad asked.

" About a year. Maybe two," the guard said.

"What? If I was in an actual jail, I would get out earlier!" I exclaimed.

" Sorry Max, but tomorrow, you'll be at the School," said the guard.

_Great, _I thought, _just great. _

**So, what did you think? I personally love it. But you're the reader. So, the next chapter will probably be her at the School, or I might write what Fang, Iggy, and Nudge did. Review! **

**-Ari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I hope you all enjoyed my story! Thanks to all my reviewers! I loved the reviews. Great, Ms. Bubbles, Good Work, and Angel, thanks for the compliments! Greatness, I'll try to make a Harry Potter one. And for any confusion, Iggy is not blind. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

**MPOV**

Here I am, in my family's big red station wagon. Going to jail-oops, _sorry, _I meant the School. What a _fantastic _name. Why would they call a correction facility the School? I asked that to the police officer yesterday, and he jusy gave me a look. Anyway, back to business. My mom was dropping me off at the School. A normal mother would have cried if her daughter had to leave. But my mother wasn't normal, so it doesn't apply to her. She was whistling some random tune, probably thinking about her about her other children. Well, child. Ari was like me, a normail teenager, all rebellious and stuff. Ella on the other hand is the goody-two shoes of this century. She gets A's on all her assignments, has never ditched, cheated on a test, and all the other stuff a normal teenager woul do.

"Maximum, we're here," said Mom flatly. She was right. I jumped out of the station wagon, and took my small bag of stuff. You know, toothbrush, clothes, other stuff. I slowly walked into the driveway, past the gate, and then I paused. I turned around, and I heard my mom shouting my name. I walked back, since she is my mother.

"What do you want?" I asked with a bored expression. She said nothing. All she did was open my palm, put something in it, closed it, went in her car, and drove away. I opened my palm, and saw that my mom put a necklace in it. It was silver, with a locket of red heart with wings. Inside, there was a picture of my dad, mom, Ari, Ella, and me. We were laughing. The other side was empty. I put the locket on, and headed inside the building.

As I walked to get to my cell- yeah, it's not jail, but they call our rooms cells. _Real _convincing- I saw teens building walls, eating…let's just say it was food. Some of them were running laps, and others were doing some kind of obstacle courses. And then one kid fell. Ouch. And since I was zoning out and walking, someone bumped into me.A tall someone. I looked up.

" Watch where you're going," I snarled at the tall, pale, blonde kid.

" Geez, sorry," he said, putting his arms up in mock surrender. Then he looked at me again, and his face soffented. " Are you new here?"

" Yeah. Why?" I asked.

" 'Cause if you want, I could help you find you're way there," he said. "I'm Iggy."

"Iggy? What kind of name is that?" I asked, amused.

" My name. Now do you want help or not?" He asked.

" Yeah. My name is Max." I smiled.

" You're Max? Great! You're rooming with us." He grinned.

" Who would us be?" I asked as we walked to our cell.

" Us is me, Fang, and Nudge." What types of names are those.

" Fang's real name is Nick, but he prefers Fang. Nudge's real name is Monique, but everybody calls her Nudge because the only way to shut her up is nudging her," he explained, reading his mind. I was still confused.

" They'll explain," he said, reading my mind again. By this point, we were at the cell. I looked inside the cell. There was a girl with mocha colored skin, big brown eyes, and curly-ish hair, who was talking to a boy wearing all black, having black hair, really dark brown eyes, almost black, and olive colored skin.

" Yo, Fang! Nudge! Max is here!" Iggy screamed. I'm assuming the curly-haired one is Nudge, and the emo looking dude is Fang.

" Hi! I'm Nudge. That's my adopted older brother Fang! Say hi Fang. Ughh…Fang, I didn't ask you to marry her. Wave. Forget him. He never talks. And always wears black. I can't believe he picked me out to be his little sister. How old are you? I'm 16, and Fang's 17. Iggy's 17 too! So, why are you in here? I got framed for hacking, Iggy got framed for blowing up a bunch of cars, and Fang got framed for vandalism. So we didn't do it. So-" Iggy covered her mouth. My jaw was dropped. She didn't even take one breath.

" Well, you can't say I didn't warn you," said Iggy. I looked at Fang. He didn't speak. How are they siblings? Then I turned back to Iggy and Nudge. I noticed that although Iggy removed his hand from Nudge, his arm was around her waist. Someone's in love.

" So…you guys were all framed?" I asked. They all nodded.

" Yeah. It sucks, right?" Iggy frowned. And yet he still had his arm around Nudge. I had to ask. I'll tell them the framed thing later.

" Are you two, like, dating?" They paled, and Iggy stealthily removed his arm from Nudge.

" Iggy, you better never date my sister. And Nudge, you can do better," said Fang, speaking calm but angry. The two kids backed away.

" Fang, I never thought you were the over-protective type," I said teasingly.

" If you had a little sister who almost died, you would be too," he snapped. My eyes widened. I turned to look at Nudge, and her eyes looked like they were watery. Iggy moved toward her, and gave her a hug. Fang didn't speak against it this time. Instead, he decided to explain.

" Nudge had a date with a no-good idiot. He was drunk, and he crashed into another car. She was in a coma for almost two months. Two months! She almost died, Max. If I hadn't met Iggy in hospital room, she would have! Iggy donated O negative blood, she would have died!" He finished, and then he went over to Nudge, pulled her away from Iggy, and gave her a hug. There were tears trailing down her face, and she was shaking. Iggy was in the corner, and I could've sworn his eyes were wet. Mine were welling up too, at the sight if the sad scene.

" I'm sorry," I said, rushing out of the room. And I was not crying.

**A/N: Awww…poor Max. She didn't know. Shout-out to Greatness! Thank you so much for your support. I'll try to write a request soon. And thanks to all the people who review! Review!**

**-Ari 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! 'Sup? Sorry for the long wait. I have to work on 4 stories, and I have to do homework. Yes, I have to do homework in summer. And can anyone enlighten me about the Beta thing? I still don't get it. Oh and for my friend's sake, can you read stories written by skywriter26? She and I were sharing an account, but we decided to make our own accounts. Her stories are short and have poor grammar, but they have good ideas. If you review, please put that I lead you to read it. I just want her to have some reviews. Thanks! Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

Chapter 3

**FPOV**

As Max ran out of the room, a twang of guilt struck me. I didn't mean to snap at her; it's just that I'm very protective over Nudge. I don't let guys date her after the "incident." I was looking down at Nudge, who was trembling in my arms.

" Fang, I know you're all…Fang and stuff, but you do not scream at the new girl," said Iggy who was in the corner. Nudge looked at me, and walked over to Iggy.

" He's right, Fang. I'm okay now. Don't worry," she assured. I was getting guiltier per the minute.

" Do you think I really meant it?" I asked.

" I don't know." Iggy shrugged. I looked at Nudge.

" Don't look at me. I just think you should go say sorry," offered Nudge. I gave her a look of disgust.

" I don't apologize," I muttered. Nudge walked up to me.

" I will personally hack into your Facebook and permanently make your profile picture Justin Bieber. And I'll make sure that everyone knows," she hissed. Although I showed no emotion, I knew she meant it. She had done it before.

" I have 7 firewalls," I said. She laughed a dry laugh.

" I know where the F.B.I. keeps all of their weapons." She had a wicked smile on her face.

" I doubt that," I protested.

" You doubt me? Than what's behind that poster?" I shrugged. She walked up to the poster of the School and ripped it off. There was a bunch of guns, weapons, and other stuff. Iggy's jaw dropped, and I widened my eyes a fraction of an inch. And apparently, Nudge didn't see that coming either.

" You knew that there was a stack of weapons behind that poster?" Iggy asked.

" No. I thought there would be a hole to escape or something." She shrugged.

" So that's where the F.B.I. keeps their weapons?" I asked teasingly.

" Nah. They keep it in the President's private bowling alley, behind the place the shoes are," she stated. Iggy and I just stared at her. I gave up.

" Fine," I said in defeat. Nudge shrieked and gave me a hug, while I just stood there. I walked out of our room, and went to look for Max.

**MPOV**

After I ran out of the room, I went to the pool, where it was empty. I sat on the floor and lied down on a towel. I was surprised at Fang's sudden outburst. I mean, was it really my fault? I thought about it for a moment, and then sighed. Yeah, it was my fault. I suppose I would be that pissed if Ella almost died. I sat there for another 10 minutes, just staring into the water.

" Hey." I tilted my head up. It was Fang.

" Hi," I whispered. He sat on the towel next to me.

" Look Max-" I cut him off.

" I know, I know. You want me to apologize to you and Nudge." He raised his eyebrows at me.

" No. I wanted to say…sorry," he said softly. I turned my head to look at him.

" What? I can't hear you?" I teased him, smirking.

" I'm sorry for overreacting," he mumbled. I smirked.

" Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven," I muttered. He smirked at me.

" What? I can't hear you?" He mocked. I pushed him softly.

" I said you're forgiven.' He smirked at me, and I smirked back.

" So, are we good?" I laughed a little and nodded.

" Yeah, we're good," I mumbled. He gave me an actual smile, and then I saw his teeth. They were very sharp and pointy.

" Whoa, dude! Are you a vampire?"

" Nah. I prefer werewolves," he said. I laughed again.

" Is that how you got your nickname?" I asked. He nodded.

" Yeah. My real name's Nick. And is yours Maxine?" I scowled at him.

" Why does everybody think that? My real name is Maximum," I said annoyed. Fang smirked.

" And I thought Iggy's weird." I punched him in the shoulder, and he rubbed it.

" Maximum's weird, but Iggy and Nudge aren't?"

" Not as weird as Maximum," he protested.

" Whatever you say, _Fang_."

" Shut it _Maximum_." That was the last straw. I pushed him into the water. When he rose, I saw the look on his face. He was surprised, annoyed, and…scared? I realized that Fang was going up and down in the water, flapping his arms. He couldn't swim.

" Fang, Fang, Fang! I'm coming!" With that, I jumped into the pool without a second thought. I swam to Fang, who was slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool. I dived down and tried to grab him, but he was so damn heavy. I found my strength and pulled him up. I dragged him out of the water and put him on the towel.

" Fang! Get up! I cannot have you die. Nudge will kill me!" I looked at Fang's handsom- Fang's face, and there was no movement. I decided to go to drastic measures. CPR. I pushed his stomach up and down, and placed my mouth on his. After 5 seconds, I got up. Fang was groaning. I sighed in relief.

" Thank God you're alive," I grumbled. He opened his eyes and groaned again.

" What happened?" He moaned. I gave him an embarrassed grin.

" I may of pushed you into the water. Sorry," I said. He groaned and rolled his eyes. I helped him get up really slowly, and kept my hand on his back.

" I need to learn how to swim," he groaned.

" I'll teach you," I offered. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

" You promise not to push me," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

" Pinky promise." I took his finger and locked it with mine. He smirked at my childish gesture.

**NPOV**

" Whoa," I whispered. Iggy and I were watching Max and Fang the whole time through the camera in the poolroom, which I hacked into with ease.

" Whoa is right," mumbled Iggy. " Fang can't swim?"

" No. He was scared of the water ever since some kid wore a shark fin in our town pool when he was 4." I smirked, and Iggy laughed.

" I was that kid. Oops." With that, he started rolling on the floor with laughter. I couldn't help but giggle too.

" Iggy, you're a messed up kid," I said. He smirked.

" Thank you. He owes me for getting a hot girl to kiss him," he said. I turned a bit angry with that. Yes, I have a tiny crush on Iggy. Very TINY.

" So I'm not hot?" I asked, mocking hurtness. He turned a bright shade of red, and looked at the floor.

" I-I didn't say that," he protested. I laughed at his squirmed.

" Chill out Iggy. I was kidding." He sighed in relief.

" Are they still making goo-goo eyes?" He asked, changing the subject.

" Yeah, and I'm grossed out. But on the bright side, this is recorded." There was a certain glint in Iggy's eye as I said that.

" Blackmail. Nice job Nudge." I smiled at the compliment.

" Thanks," I said with a yawn. Iggy chuckled.

" Time to go the bed, Nudgie." I started to protest, but yawned again.

" Fine. You're coming too," I said. He sighed but went to his bed. Then he and I did what we always did with Fang. I put my left fist out, and he put his fist over mine, and then did the same with the right.

" 'Night Iggy," I said, half-asleep.

" 'Night Nudge." And as I drifted into a deep slumber, I think I heard a faint voice saying something.

" _Sleep tight beautiful._"

**Did you like it? I added FAX and a smidge of NIGGY. I don't know if it was good. PM me if you have any suggestions! Review please!**

**-Ari**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys. I guess you didn't like the other chapter, 'cause I got 3 reviews. Which I'm really happy with, for some reason. Anyway, I have a wish. That wish is for itsfnickingawesomeness, St. Fang of Boredom, and Phoenix Fanatic to review my story. They are my favorite Maximum Ride fanfiction authors of all time. So can you guys either PM, review, or somehow contact them so they review to my story. Yesterday, my loyal reviewer, Greatness, reviewed to St. Fang of Boredom, and I freaked! So can you guys please get them to review? Thank you! Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Grr…**

Chapter 4

**MPOV**

The next morning I woke up on the floor, with a great pain in my back. Stupid jail cell beds. They were probably made of rocks.

" Owww…" I groaned. I got up from the floor, and checked the digital clock in the corner of our room. The digits 6:33 were blinking in green. Damn, we were late for discipline class. I looked at Nudge's bed, and she was still asleep. Same with Iggy and Fang. I jumped on Nudge's bed, and shook her shoulders.

" Nudge! Nudge! Up and at 'em!" I screamed. She groggily blinked and rubbed her eyes.

" What dya want?" Her words slurred as she spoke.

" It's 6:30!" She just blinked at me.

" So?" I mentally did a face palm.

" We have to go to discipline class." She looked at me like I had ten heads.

" Max, it's only 4:30," she said. I looked at the clock. It said 6:40.

" Nudge. Listen to me. You're delusional," I said calmly. She sighed and showed me her wristwatch. It said 4:43.

" There's a simple explanation to all of this. Iggy and Fang," she explained. I was pissed. I went over to Fang's bed and jumped on the lumpy part under the covers.

" Fang. Get up. I can't kill you in your sleep. You wouldn't feel it," I said. He didn't even move. I looked over to Nudge, who was on top of Iggy.

" Fang's a deep sleeper," she said. Then she shook Iggy's shoulders real hard. He got up and glared at Nudge.

" What," he spat. Nudge showed him her watch, and then pointed at the clock. He gave a nervous laugh.

" Happy April Fools Day," he said. I checked the date on our the School calendar. April 1st.

" You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

" Hey Max, why don't I wake up my dear brother. You can go change into better clothes," she said. I gave her a glare on the last part. I was wearing perfectly normal clothes, a blue tank top and gray sweatpants.

" We have to go to school anyway," I grumbled.

" It's Saturday. No classes. This isn't jail, remember?"

" So you woke me up at oh-dark thirty on a Saturday for nothing," I hissed. He chuckled nervously and hid behind Nudge. She rolled her eyes.

" Just go freshen up. I'll wake up Fang," she muttered. She got of off Iggy and backed up. Then she ran and jumped on top of her brother with a _thump!_

" Get up Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang! Fan-" She was cut off by Fang's hand. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He took one look at the clock, groaned, and fell backwards again. Nudge groaned and jumped up and down on Fang, but I doubt that did anything, due to her small frame.

" Fang! Get up! It's April Fools' Day, and now that we have Max, she can be on our team!" He got up again and groaned. What team?

" Fine. But please get off me," he mumbled. She jumped off and ran up to me.

" Let me explain. Every April Fools' Day, the School lets us play pranks in teams of four. We always have to forfeit, since we have three people. But now that you're here…" She wiggled her eyebrows. I grinned. This was getting interesting.

" Do we get a prize?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

" No laps for a week," said Iggy with a smile. I tilted my head to the side, confused.

" One lap is 5 miles. We have to run 7 laps a day. Max understand?" Iggy asked me like I was five. I walked over to him, gave him a sweet smile, and then kicked him in the shin. Hard. He groaned and toppled over.

" So…when do you guys start?" I asked.

" Right now," Nudge said, as she was opening the bathroom door. The door opened, and a bucket of water fell down, just missing Nudge as she conveniently dove away. I raised my eyebrows. By this point, Fang was awake.

" How did they…" Fang started his sentence, but didn't finish, shaking his head.

" The bucket of water trick. So last year," rambled Nudge.

" We need a plan if we want to win," Iggy said, getting up from the floor. He had an evil smirk on his face.

" So here's what we do. We split up into two groups. Nudge and Fang, and me and Iggy. Nudge, you and Fang scope out the pool. Iggy and I will check the gym. If we get pranked, counter prank them back. If all fails, use a method such as tripping, cursing, or tricking. Questions?" They all shook their heads.

" Well, we could use these." Nudge tossed us each a set of wireless headsets. Fancy. She looked at our impressed faces and proudly smiled.

" Nice. Now, everybody in camo! Come on people! We've got a game to win," I hollered. They all did the two-finger salute, and I smirked. This was going to be fun.

**FPOV**

After we ate our breakfast, we went over the plan again, and we moved out. We made our way to the poolroom, and I hid behind the benches.

" See ya," Nudge whispered.

Nudge dove into the pool, holding her breath. Her headsets were designed by her, and were waterproof.

" Fang, can you hear me?" It was Nudge. It sounded like she was gargling water, but I could vaguely understand.

" Yeah."

" Ok, hold on. Adjust your settings to water mode." I took off my headset and turned the dial.

" Talk to me, Nudge."

" Hi." I held back a grin.

" I can hear you perfectly."

" Good. Now, I think I can hear someone. Shhh…" I looked up above the bench, and saw a blonde guy.

" What shall we do?"

" We shall release the spiders." As I looked in Nudge's direction, I saw a thin tube sticking up out of the water. So that's how she's breathing. I remembered what she said, and opened a box with many spiders. They crawled out and went up to our victims. The dude saw them and screamed. Nudge popped out of the water.

" You got pranked by a girl!" I looked at her. " And a guy!" The guy ran out of the pool, dropping a bottle of spray paint. Nudge jumped out of the pool and picked it up.

" Nicely done, Fang." I just nodded in approval.

" Do you want the spray paint? It's black," she taunted.

" Shut up," I said, slapping her softly.

" Hey! Rejects!" We turned around to face the idiot. It was Trevor **(A/N: Dylan and Sam are already used. Sorry)**. I could see Nudge trying to run to punch him, but I held her back.

" What do you want?" My voice was deathly low.

" You released the spiders?" Nudge eagerly nodded.

" Well, then you are dead." He pushed me away from my sister, and then pushed my sister into the water. I widened my eyes. Nudge popped her head out of the water. She started floating towards us, so I wasn't worried.

" Well, go get your sister," he taunted. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

" She can swim," I said.

" Can you?"

" Yes," I lied.

" Then get her out!" Dylan barked.

" I am out." I turned around, and saw my sister. I quietly sighed in relief.

" Wimp." I narrowed my eyes at Trevor. I raised my fist at Trevor, but Nudge beat me to the punch. Literally. She punched his nose real hard. Violence here is no biggie, so she didn't really care, when he was stunned from her punch; she kicked him where it counts. He fell down, groaning.

" Never mess with me and my brother," she spat. And with that, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to another room.

**IPOV**

Max and I made our way to the gym. I was annoyed that I wasn't with Nudge, and I'm sure that Max could deal with Fang. But nevertheless, I followed her to the gym. We hid behind the walker and treadmill.

" Got the stuff?" Max whispered. I nodded.

" Good. Now, where's our victim?" I nodded towards Tess, the "it" girl in the School. She's in here for vandalism.

" Victim is in position. Iggy, pull the rope." So I did, and a bundle of rotten bananas and eggs, my dirty laundry, ad a bunch of other crap fell on her head.

" Eeeeek!" She shrieked. I held beck a laugh, but Max didn't.

" Sucka!" She hollered. I started laughing too. She saw us and glared.

" J.J.!" She screamed. A petite girl, about 5'2" with glasses showed up. I don't know what she could have done.

" Yes Tess?" She asked.

" Get me new clothes!"

" Okay!" With that, J.J. ran away.

" So, newbie, you and my ex. did this?" She asked. Max looked at me, and I looked at the floor. Did I mention that Tess was my girlfriend?

" Your ex.?" Max hissed. I nervously nodded.

" Yeah, me and Tess were dating when I was 15," I explained.

" Chill, Ig. It's better this way." Realization dawned on me.

" Oh yeah," I mumbled.

" Well this is a mistake," she hissed.

" No, your mother made a mistake 17 years ago," Max growled. I chuckled at that.

" You'll regret this," Tess said, chuckling darkly. Then she walked out of the room, like nothing happened.

" Nice job Iggy," Max said, fist-bumping me. I grinned.

" I can't believe I went out with her," I muttered.

" Yeah. You seem like Nudge's type," she teased. I blushed and looked at the floor. Max noticed this and gasped.

" You like Nudge!" She exclaimed.

" Nuh-uh!" I protested, but Max saw through my act.

" You _looove _her," she said.

" Shut up. If Fang knows, I'm dead," I said, defeated.

" I won't. This is blackmail," she said, grinning. I groaned and face palmed.

" Let's go catch up with them," I said. With that, Max and I left the room.

**NPOV**

Fang and I were sitting in our cell, talking about girls should be presidents.

" Nudge, it's never going to happen!" I'm one of the few people Fang will talk to normally.

" How do you know?"

" I'm older than you!"

" By what? One year?"

" Yes," he said, cracking a grin.

" That's not that big of a difference!"

" Only a girl would think that!" He even laughed a bit, and I smiled. Fang never smiles, and when he does, I smile too.

" Back to the girl!"

" They would suck at ruling us!"

" You are a sexist pig, Fang." That wasn't me, it was Max and Iggy.

" No, he's right," said Iggy, sitting next to me.

" Nuh-uh!" Max protested, sitting next to Fang.

" Yuh-huh!" Fang said, sticking out his tongue. I was surprised at that. Fang was…opening up to people.

" So mature Fang," said Max, laughing and subconsciously putting her head on his shoulder.

" He's more mature than you," Iggy said. I pushed him softly, and he pushed me back, but I fell of the bed. Fortunately, Iggy caught me by the waist. I felt my face turn a slight shade of red, and caught Fang looking at me. I gave him a look that said, _Chill out._ He sighed and looked at Max, whose head was still on his shoulder, laughing at something Iggy said. They looked cute together.

" Shut up," I said.

" Yeah! Girl power!" Max said, laughing.

" Can we just move on?" Fang asked me.

" Maybe," I said. Iggy and I started cracking up for no reason, while Max and Fang just gave us weird looks.

" They are so weird," Max said. Fang smirked.

" So are you," he said. She smacked his chest playfully. It was so cute.

" Hey Iggy," I whispered, when we were done laughing.

" Yeah?"

" Look at where Max's head is," I whispered. He turned to look at them, and smirked.

" Your brother has got moves," he said. I giggled, and then he smiled.

" You know what we should do, right?" He looked at me and shrugged.

" Leave?" I rolled my eyes playfully.

" No. We play matchmaker." Iggy looked at me like I was crazy.

" No."

" Great! Operation Fax is in order," I said.

" Fax?"

" Fang and Max. Duh." He chuckled.

" Fine." We fist bumped, and watched Max and Fang flirting.

**A/N: Do you like it? Review, and I'll update soon!**

**Ari**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HI guys! I am so happy! 7 reviews! Thank you so much. So now, I shall give you some replies:**

**Iggyswritergurl- Thanks! No, Iggy isn't blind. Sorry for the confusion. Angel and Gazzy will come in, I'm just not sure how.**

**Guest- I guess I'm happy that my cliffys drive you crazy. Thanks for the review!**

**TrencherForLife231- Thanks for actually reading it. I was freaking out when you did. Yeah, it's better if Fang has a flaw, so he isn't perfect. " We shall release the spiders." Yeah, I love that line.**

**sweeteex25- Thanks for the review! You like it? I was so surprised. **

**Anyway, I'm going to try to do that in every chapter, so if you review, I will mention you. Hee hee. That rhymed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. **

**This chapter is dedicated to TrencherForLife231. **

Chapter 4

**MPOV**

After we met up in our rooms on Saturday, we went down and played a ton more pranks. So now we were waiting. Wait for the April Fools' Day results. I woke everyone up at 6:30 sharp so we wouldn't miss anything. I knew we won. 47 pranks. No one can beat that. Except for me, of course. We were so bored, waiting for the list to be given to us, that Nudge suggested we play a game.

" What kind of game?" I asked. I hope we weren't going to play "duck, duck, goose" or something. I got shudders just thinking about it.

" The random game," Nudge replied. I gave her a confused look, so Iggy decided to explain.

" It's when I say a word, like "bomb," and then Nudge could say, "cheese," and then Fang could say, "marker." You just say whatever pops into your head, but you can't repeat anything," he stated. I gave him another confused look on the words he used, but ignored it.

" Fine. I'll start. Pig." We went clockwise, so Fang was next.

" Dolphin." Then Nudge.

" Geese." Now Iggy.

" Book." Back to me.

" Monkey." I said.

" Iggy." Iggy punched Fang for that.

" Bomb." Nudge smirked.

" Fun." I face palmed at Iggy's choice of fun.

" Video games." This was me.

" Boring." This time I punched Fang.

" Fang," Nudge said, smirking. Fang gave her a glare, but she still laughed.

" Emo," Iggy said, following Nudge's pattern.

" Goth."

" Not me," replied Fang, annoyed by all the comments.

" Amazing?"

" Nudge," Iggy said, smiling softly.

" Talkative," I stated, while Nudge glared at me.

" My sister," Fang cleverly replied.

" Awesome," Nudge defended.

" Not Max," Iggy said. **(A/N: You guys have figured out the order. After this, it's Max, Fang, Nudge, and then Iggy. Won't say it again.)**

" Stupid."

" Tall, pale boys."

" Vampires?"

" Edward."

" Twilight. Really?"

" Harry Potter."

" Wand."

" Wizard."

" Wand." Shoot. I was out.

" Ha. You are out!" Nudge shouted.

" Recess," Fang said, changing the topic.

" Nothing," Nudge said.

" Fun." Now Iggy was out. It was a sibling challenge.

" Shopping."

" Loser."

" My brother."

" The man."

" Is not you."

" Shut up." At this point, Iggy was on the floor, laughing, and I couldn't keep my laughter in for much longer.

" You."

" Me."

" Guy."

" Yes."

" Joke."

" Crayon." I could tell that Fang was getting annoyed, so I started laughing.

" Swan."

" Ugly."

" Mirror." Fang took a moment to realize what she said, and then scowled.

" Rude."

" Reflection," Nudge said easily.

" Bugs."

" Gross."

" Cool."

" Pineapple."

" Pineapple?"

" You're out Fang! I won!" Nudge said, shrieking in her victory. Fang just put his head in his hands, and sighed.

" Yeah, yeah. You won," Fang mumbled.

" Nope. You lost!" Nudge said, beaming brightly.

" Only 'cause you can talk 'til our ears can bleed!" Fang protested.

" And you lost 'cause you are a quiet person," Nudge replied.

" Oh shut up," he said. She just grinned.

" Break it up, you two," Iggy said, still laughing.

" Attention students! The results for the pranks are in. The winners are the children in cell number 3-2-3. Would they come down to the front desk?" Nudge shrieked as she heard our cell, and I couldn't help but scream too. We won, and no one could take that away from us. Iggy and Fang fist-bumped, and I jumped up and down in victory.

" Come on guys. Let's go get our prize," Iggy shouted, skipping his way down to the front desk. Yes, he was skipping. Classic Iggy. Nudge, Fang, and I just walked down, thrilled to be excused from the laps.

" Hello children. Here are your passes for the no laps. Now shoo! We have things to talk about!" The lady at the receptionist's desk shooed us away, but Nudge lingered there for a moment, leaning on a wall, and then followed us.

" Why were you standing there?" I asked her when we were in our cell. Nudge said nothing, but went on this tiny laptop and put in a flash drive. She typed in a couple of things, her fingers flying. I shot Fang a look that said, _what is she doing?_ He just shrugged and looked over Nudge's shoulder.

" And…done!" Nudge said, lifting her fingers off the keyboard.

" With what?" Fang and I asked simultaneously. I glared at him, and he just smirked.

" Fixing up the mini camera I stuck on the wall," she said. That's why she leaned on the wall.

" Why?" Fang asked.

" They said they had to talk about stuff. What if it's, I don't know, illegal?" Fang shrugged.

" Fix it up," I said.

" I did. Just watch," she said, moving to sit next to Iggy. Ahh…we could see the receptionist lady and another dude.

" Did you get the children?" She said.

" Yep. They're in the trunk."

" Good. We'll scored big with these ones," she said, chuckling darkly.

" I know. We should take one or two from here," he said.

" Later. We need them here for a few days, then we take them."

" Did you write the note for the others?"

" Yep. I called them too. Scared out of their wits."

" Great. Now, go do something else," the lady said. Nudge wordlessly closed the laptop, and looked at Fang.

" That was…interesting," Fang mumbled.

" Yeah," said Iggy.

" More like creepy," I grumbled. For once, Nudge was silent.

" Do we go help them or something?" I didn't know what to say.

" Hell yeah we do! Why wouldn't we? I mean, we have to go like NOW. 'Cause if we wait like another ten minutes they could be dead, and then we would feel so guilty, well I'm not so sure about Fang, since he's all emo and stuff, but Max and Iggy will, I will too. Should we listen again, so we know where the car is, 'cause we can't just stand there doing nothing, we would technically kill a person. That is so wro-" Fang cut her off with duct tape, that we conveniently had from prank day.

" Mmmhmhmhm!" Nudge was still going to talk, even though she was duct-taped. Iggy went over to her, and slowly pried the tape of her mouth. As soon as it was off, she was ready to kill.

" Fang I'm going to kill you!" She chased him around the room. She chased him for 4 minutes, and then tackled him.

" I will murder you," she hissed. Fang didn't look scared, but come on, he was.

" Look Nudge…" He started, but she got off of him. She silently came up to me, and whispered in my ear.

" You take care of him," she whispered. Then, she wordlessly grabbed Iggy and left to another room, with Iggy grinning. Well, let me see what I could do to Fang.

" So, Fang," I started, but he cut me off.

" What did she tell you?" He looked exasperated.

" Your weakness," I bluffed.

" I have no weakness," he scoffed.

" Everyone has one," I replied.

" Then what's yours?" He smirked.

" None of your business," I spat.

" Then use mine on me," he said, backing away.

" You sure?" I stalled. What was his weakness?

" Positive."

" Fine. But first…I have to go to the bathroom!" I ran out of the room, and looked for Nudge. I ran into a billion rooms, and finally found her and Iggy in the poolroom.

" What's Fang's weakness?" I was panting.

" Why?" Nudge asked.

" To annoy him." She shrugged and came up to me.

" Well, he can't swim. He isn't afraid of anything, so I don't know. He _is _ticklish, though," she said.

" That doesn't help me at- did you say he was ticklish?"

" Yeah. Surprisingly, he is. I use it on him to annoy him. I give you permission to, if you want." With that, she went back to Iggy. I ran back to Fang, smirking.

" Well, did you ask Nudge?" Damn, he knew I didn't have to pee.

" Your weakness."

" What did she say?" He looked so sure of himself.

" That you're ticklish," I nonchalantly said. He widened his eyes, and slightly paled.

" That's a lie," he bluffed.

" Wanna bet?" I tackled him to the ground, and ran my fingers over his ribcage, and he surprisingly laughed.

" M-max. P-please stop!" He laughed really weird. He gasped once, laughed for a few minutes, and then gasped again.

" How do you like that, huh?" I poked him in the sides, and worked my fingers over his stomach. He laughed so much, I felt bad. Then, when I was distracted, he flipped me over.

" How do like that, huh?" He started tickling me, really fast.

" Fang, st-stop! I'm b-begging you!" But he wouldn't stop. Then, I poked him hard, and he laughed. I got up and glared at him.

" What?" He asked, innocently.

" I hate you," I mumbled.

" Love you too Maxie."

**A/N: Do you like it? Review! Maybe I can get 10? The kidnapping will return in the next chapter. Guess who the children are?**

**Ari**


End file.
